


Do you trust me?

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [4]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Final Battle, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Batalla final de Endgame con un después para Loki y Peter
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Kudos: 11





	Do you trust me?

¿Funcionó? ¿Él en verdad volverá? La ausencia de una respuesta certera lo mantenía inquieto desde que el chasquido sucedió. No lo dejaron empuñar el poder de todas las gemas para resarcir los daños debido a su condición —a la cual no veía problema—, pero tuvo la ventaja de que fuera Banner quien lo hiciera. Fue así, que alejándolo unos segundos del grupo, le rogó por intentar traer a Loki de regreso, sin saber si aquello era posible. Y cuando pasó, la vida volvió, aunque no había manera de comprobar si él también regresaría. Escuchar que Natasha no retornaría, sí, lo quebró, pero quizá era diferente ya que ella se había dado a cambio de una de las gemas, y Loki no. Cuando Banner respondió a su silenciosa súplica, encogió los hombros y le susurró: "Hice cuanto pude".

Entonces, el edificio se vino abajo.

Durante la pelea, Thor se mantuvo en pie. No había forma de saber si Loki estaba vivo ahora, ¿verdad? Tenía que confiar en que lo estaba, sobrevivir para experimentar con él el triunfo de los Vengadores. Una buena señal fueron todos aquellos portales que se abrieron simultáneamente, demostrando que no estaban solos. Lo sabía, Loki saldría en cualquier momento de uno, entonces podría gritarle: ¡Acabémoslos juntos, hermano! Sí, así era como los buenos finales comenzaban, sin embargo, su sonrisa gustosa poco a poco se convertía en angustia, la angustia de descubrir la verdad que podría no subyacer en su esperanza. Quizá Loki no volvería... ¡No! Estaba vivo. También había probabilidad de que él hubiera preferido no atravesar ese portal, decidir no arriesgarse, y Thor lo comprendería, pero siempre que no viera a Loki tendría que cargar con la incertidumbre de su paradero, de si acaso él había vuelto.

Olvidó que estaba en medio de la guerra. Empuñando el Strombreaker, esperó el objetivo que se aproximaba a sus espaldas. Al menos aún tenía entretenimiento de sobra: quería seguir matando a unos cuantos hijos de perra.

El filo de su hacha se detuvo antes de acertar al cuello. Una sonrisa fue lo segundo en lo que se enfocó su vista, una maldita sonrisa que le devolvió el aire que hizo falta por cinco años.

—Me descubriste. Mi culpa, no me vuelvo a acercar por la espalda -dijo el Dios del Engaño, sus manos alzadas en rendición.

Thor soltó su arma y un estrépito metálico contra el suelo precedió el fuerte abrazo que, ciertamente, sorprendió a su hermano.

Loki correspondió, con palmaditas en la espalda.

—Yo también te extrañé, gordito.

—Volviste —se separó, tomándolo del rostro para examinarlo y no creerlo un delirio más—. Sabía que volverías.

—Si fuera por mí me hubiera quedado muerto, nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad en toda mi vida —esperaba Thor entendiera la ironía.

—Loki —gruñó, todavía con lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

—Es broma. Es agradable estar de regreso, creo... Me sorprende que hayas caído tan bajo, por un momento creí que seguía en el Valhalla contemplando a Odín.

—Cállate, mejor acabemos con esto, hermano —dijo Thor tan pronto vio que empezaban a aproximarse enemigos.

El casco de Loki surgió, imperioso, junto con unas dagas que han esperado mucho tiempo para vengar a su portador. Ante esa imagen, Thor pudo sentir que había encontrado de nuevo su hogar, además, Loki no paró de burlarse de su aspecto mientras combatían. En verdad había extrañado sus fastidios.

Cuando Loki terminó con un par de esas bestias, buscó a Thor, quien se encontraba a una distancia considerable, respaldado por el Capitán América. Limpió el filo de una de sus dagas, buscando a su alrededor dónde desempeñar una función. Entonces atisbó al titán, detrás de las gemas que eran transportadas de vengador a vengador. Decidió que no iba a evitar su encuentro con él.

El cuchillo rozó su rostro, Thanos se detuvo, palpando la sangre que derramó su mejilla. Al darse la vuelta, hizo un buen trabajo en disimular la sorpresa que le provocó ver a Loki.

—Al fin te decides a dar la cara.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

—Y yo tengo algo más importante que escuchar la voz del fracaso. ¿Has venido por tu destino, asgardiano? —tomó su espada, menguando el espacio entre los dos.

Loki sonrió.

—Olvidas que no soy asgardiano.

Thanos se abalanzó, alzando su arma, sin embargo, de las manos de Loki surgió una caja de resplandor azul. No era el teseracto, algo más útil: el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos.

El titán quedó cristalizado en hielo, como una estatua que incluso sería digna de admirar si tan solo no significara una amenaza. Congelarlo le bastó a Loki los segundos que alcanzó a rodar para evitar el golpe. Esquirlas de hielo no dejaron de volar mientras que hacía su esfuerzo por mantenerlo alejado de la dinámica de los demás. El gusto no le iba a durar mucho. Thanos estaba desesperado y terminaría con eso de una vez por todas. Un golpe sorpresivo hizo que el cofre se deslizara fuera de las manos de Loki, siendo su aspecto de jotun lentamente desvanecido cuando Thanos lo alzó del cuello.

—Un jotun. Creí que habían sido exterminados —apretó el agarre, provocando que el dios alcanzara a liberar un jadeó de dolor, pues pronto se remitió a sonidos ahogados—. Voy a hacerles el favor de completar su extinción.

No otra vez, no otra vez. La muerte se anunciaba con un sabor de terror, no quería volver a experimentar tal agonía. Loki luchó como no hizo antes, y no hizo falta esforzarse, extrañamente sintió que el agarre disminuía.

—¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

Antes de caer al suelo, lo único que pudo ver fue a un individuo de traje rojo, que defendía su derecho a respirar y cuyos brazos se enroscaban sobre el cuello del colosal titán.

Thanos dejó caer su peso hacia atrás prefiriendo aplastar a quien le detenía. El Hombre Araña alcanzó a saltar fuera de su peso.

Parte de la fuerza femenina debió darse cuenta del apoyo que se necesitaba, por lo que pronto la lucha por conseguir las gemas se trasladó lejos de ahí, dejando a Loki recuperándose en el suelo, con el trauma palpitando en sus venas. Había estado a solo segundos se repetir la historia, aún sentía su cabeza bombeando con violencia la sangre y los ojos escociéndole de toda la presión que había amenazado con sacarlos de sus órbitas.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando alzó la vista, encontró al mismo individuo que le había ayudado. No lo reconoció, debía tratarse de un nuevo miembro en el equipo.

Debido a que Loki tardó en contestar, Peter descubrió su rostro, si es que saber con quién trataba motivaba la confianza del otro.

—Soy Peter Parker —se puso en cuclillas frente a él—. Me conocen como el Hombre Araña también— sonrió—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Loki asintió, sin quitar ni un segundo la vista del castaño. No podía creer que un niño acababa de salvarle la vida.

—¿Confías en mí? —Peter le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Hace tiempo que el Dios de Engaño había dejado de confiar en otros, pero hoy acaba de revivir y, al parecer, también su fe en los demás.

Loki tomó su mano.

—¿Así que Loki?

—¿Me conoces?

—Casi destruiste mi ciudad, pero no te preocupes, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Al final ganaron, pero como en todo juego, no salieron indemnes.

Perdieron a Stark.

Loki había estado relativamente cerca cuando el hombre se encontraba en sus últimos alientos. Tuvo que apartar la vista cuando escuchó a Peter hablarle, lo roto que se oía. No sabía qué clase de relación tenían ellos, supuso eran muy cercanos. Sintió algo de pena.

La verdadera impotencia llegó el día del funeral del Hombre de Hierro. Loki se encontró apartado de los demás, junto a un árbol, pues a pesar de su participación, había quienes vacilaban al verlo cerca. El pésame por la muerte de Stark no lo atormentaba, sino el dolor del niño. De alguna manera se sentía en deuda, él se convirtió en su salvador y ahora ni siquiera podía acercarse a darle unas palabras de apoyo o de agradecimiento por lo mucho que le enseñó en esa batalla. No quería integrarse, quizá ese no era su lugar, quizá el compañerismo se acaba ahora que sus vidas no peligran. Sería bueno vivir con Thor en el Nuevo Asgard, y tratar de continuar a su manera.

Para cuando el funeral acabó, Peter se acercó a Thor.

—Señor Thor, ¿ha visto a Loki?

—Sí, eh, él estaba... —donde antes había visto a Loki, se sorprendió al encontrar ausencia— por aquí.

—Bueno, no importa.

Thor asintió. Ya estaba por irse también.

—¿Estarás bien, Chico Araña?

—Sí, estaré bien —contestó el castaño, cuyo brillo no era igual al que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero su optimismo seguía floreciendo después de la tragedia.

—Le diré a Loki que lo buscaste —se despidió con una palmada en el hombro.

* * *

Muchas cosas habían cambiado después de Stark. Peter aún se encontraba luchando por seguir adelante. Le costaba apreciar su sacrificio como una fortaleza que debería trascender a otros después de su muerte, sin embargo, preferiría tener a la persona viva antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero, bueno, eso le había tocado vivir, no como una carga, sino como una razón más por la cual puede llegar a hacerse más fuerte de lo que en realidad es...

Pero a quién quería engañar, retomar su vida lo hacía sentir más débil. ¿Cuándo esta sensación se transformaría en la fuerza que necesitaba? Seguía muy triste, y en esos momentos el clima no lo ayudaba, menos al estar en un parque, sentado en una banca, empapándose de lluvia y, ¿por qué no?, de recuerdos. Aunque pronto todas esas gotas dejaron de golpearle la cara.

Abrió los ojos, descubriendo a alguien frente a él y un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

—Señor Loki —se sentía bien sonreír otra vez.

—Joven Parker.

—Puedes decirme solo Peter.

—Entonces prefiero que me llames solo Loki.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que estaría en Nueva Asgard, con Thor.

—Sí, las cosas están un poco aburridas -admitió con un gesto que casi sonsaca una risa en Peter—. Thor está de viaje, Valquiria se encarga del reino. No tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Y qué le hizo pensar que es mejor estar aquí?

Loki sonrió y le tendió su mano, tácita invitación a continuar la conversación en algún otro lugar menos húmedo y frío.

—¿Confías es mí?

Ambos confiaron el uno al otro. Eso los salvó. 


End file.
